


Poetry

by CasterMoon



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, Reflection, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasterMoon/pseuds/CasterMoon
Summary: This is simply a list of poems I have written. I am not sure if anyone will find these but if anyone does i hope they enjoy them.Some Poems may cover topics that may be triggering. Those will have tags at the top





	1. Mirror Mirror on the Wall, Oh Queen My Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tanithiaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanithiaria/gifts).



Mirror, Mirror on the Wall/ Oh Queen, My Queen

Mirror, Mirror on the Wall  
Staring blankly back my way,  
Can you see the heart of all?  
Or just the troubled and gone astray?

You ask me to reveal every secret.  
The knowledge of every heart I glean,  
Yet face an answer you now regret  
Where now do you stand Oh Queen, My Queen?

Mirror, Mirror on the Wall  
Why so silent do you sit?  
Do you lack pity for those that fall,  
Or those that stumble in the pit?

You seek compassion deep in cold crystal eyes.  
While demanding each truth I've seen,  
Yet hear no answer fashioned from lies  
What now do you hear Oh Queen, My Queen?

Mirror, Mirror on the Wall  
Into you I stare in hopes to find,  
Some beauty far beyond recall  
For answers and peace of mind.

You will never find the answer you need.  
Even now, you ponder what my silence could mean,  
Yet uncaring that even your heart can bleed  
Where now will you go Oh Queen, My Queen?

But all I see is twin black holes.  
In that Mirror, Mirror on the Wall…

For I am just the Mirror, Mirror on the Wall,  
But Oh Queen, My Queen. I see that you are already doomed fall...


	2. Lost in Neverland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Warning of sloth, Melancholy tone

Lost in Neverland

Woe to the man that hastens to bed,

Whose laggard steps are full of lead,

When falls he into good sleep's embrace

Where in its treachery will mind erase,

The Truth of thine poor reality.

Traded for gilded fancies in twisted duality,

Thou cares't not what time is taken,

To give into lies and hope mistaken;

Chasing a dream to far off lands,

Casting away into a lover's hands,

Cheating Death or scouring fame,

Carving out a hero's name.

But hast thou noticed in the voyage,

Bittersweet is your toilage,

By and by thy soul awaken

Barren in this world forsaken.

For no amount of beauty, in the shadows of thine eyes,

Forever lasts under the light of these skies.

Fear you dare indulge that sweet addiction,

Fold you eyes and live in fiction?

Yearning for that blissful state;

Yelling lies of good and happy fate.

You cling to its echoing call,

Yet every illusion's weave will fall.

So Woe to you little dreamer!

Surrender thine eyes of awe and wonder.

Sing for this world to be forged anew;

Something even dreams cannot outdo.

Beware, beware for the sake of you mind,

Reality scored is most unkind.

Live not with regret that you must wake,

But in thanks for what the Night failed to take...

Woe to the man who hastens to bed,   
He should be careful or he'll be lost in neverland


	3. Little Lights

Little lights

Little lights flickering in the night  
Little light burning bright  
Fear not the shadows' circling dance   
Fear not the darkness' great expanse

Little lights shining in the night   
Little light burning bright   
Fear not the sky's bitter tears   
Fear not the winds' hollow sneers 

Little lights waning in the night   
Little light burning bright   
Fear not the tongue's wicked lie   
Fear not the heart's weary cry 

Little lights keeping up the fight, Little light hold fast with all your might  
Fear not tonight when sleep is done, Fear not for day is under the sun


	4. Search for Home

Search for Home

Wandering feet, searching for home,  
perhaps the beach, with its warm sand and sea foam,   
perhaps the woodland grove, with radiant flowers in summer sun,   
perhaps the sound of the city, with lots of laughter and fun,   
perhaps the mountains, with chilled snowcaps white,   
perhaps the sky, with fireflies dancing in starlight,   
Wandering feet, looking for where to belong,   
Don't you know you've carried home all along.


	5. On the Garden Wall

On the Garden Wall

Here I sit on the Garden wall  
watching the cotton clouds chasing the sun  
Many moons left till the leaves fall  
Plenty of time to relax and have some fun

Thunder rumbles, with a subtle growl   
Rain falls gently and I dance to the sound  
The farm cat races into the cellar’s bowel  
Wind calls, to bring clear stars around

A fire crackles from wood stored away  
Whispered secrets and loud laughter  
The fireflies’ blink and the crickets’ play  
What wonders will com on the day after  
Here I sit on the Garden wall  
A simple little flower standing tall


	6. Pieces

PIECES-

Piece by piece, you formed inside me

My breath grows still and my stomach churns

With wandering thoughts, will I be ready

To see your fresh face, When the season turns

Piece by piece, blocks scattered on the floor

Your sprinting through the house again

Little legs chasing me out the door

Up into my arms you climb, a new adventure to begin

Piece by piece, heart torn on your sleeve

A first love, a broken promise they betray

What can I say to make you believe

That those important are the ones that stay

Piece by Piece, you walk down the aisle

Cloaked in a gown, tassel tangled in your hair

Camera’s flash, a handshake, and your smile

My eyes crinkle with hidden tears as you walk on air

Piece by Piece, my bones crack, old and brittle

The house is quiet, left with memories echo

From times long past since you were oh so little

And I sit here wondering if its my time to go

Then I feel your hand in mine, I look into your eyes knowing what I’ll find

Truths long known yet unsaid, guide my spirit to release.

Mom, you taught me much, to be strong, good and kind

So much of you is me, you gave your life for mine, Piece by Piece


	7. Tragedy and Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags : This contains references to suicide

Tragedy and Hope-

To all those who love and bond together

Remember the price even under fair weather

All bonds break as all men die

Gone in a blink, cold and still we lie

Even as we laugh and memories made

Darkness remembers the price that was paid

Yet breathing still, I am left here

And in the silence of the night

Naked and bound in the pale moon light

Demons speak of duty left undone

Had I only answered, the battle would be won

Only pain can teach us what is real

Peace cuts in to whisper, there is more to feel

Even when it seems Love is no longer near


	8. The Cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: this contains depression subtext

The Cave

The cave is cold, and dark, and scary

It rains and the wind is never weary,

The shadows, they dance and give me pause

The fear is see, wings teeth and claws

The cave is dark and scary

Life is cold, and dark and scary,

It rains and my mind is always weary,

My thoughts, they dance on the Dark wall,

Alone I hear, the whispers’ beckon and call

And the cave is dark and scary

Be still trembling heart and cease your striving,

The fire is hot and it’s warmth reviving,

Only one fate is common to all,

There is freedom in life even as we fall,

The cave is at peace even when dark and scary.


	9. Man in the Moon

Man in the Moon

I pause my reflection with a final stroke of the pen,

peering down into the world still slumbering when,

on the trills of a bird and a shift of the wind

I hear the song sung to bring night to an end.

Its tune is subtle and humming low

rolling in from the east, off white winter's snow

in the glee of the morning these new notes are hung

its substance is starlight; the ballad's begun.

And so I held firmly to my post for Dawn,

holding fast her memories, now a day too far gone.

Under the color of the glistening rose sky

and ever expecting her hidden face to draw nigh

My duty done at watchman's end

leaving not sleep left to defend

From over the crest her journey done

my post yielded, my battle won

Take up my mirror of white and blue

turning now to see with light that is true

inside the home of every man

take hold of Hope and say "I can!"


	10. Love Unending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: References of Loss and regret

Love Unending

In the quiet of the night as Stars wheel over head

Time of rest tucked away warm in bed

Tired eyes grow heavy and the worn body sighs

The mind falters, the spirit Flies

Then you see it, that great white shore

Wet tears fall just as before

When you behold that fair green land

Where wonder waits dancing on the sand

Wind spies you on its route,

Blowing gently your sails as it turns about

Benevolent and gentle with the waves’ rise and fall

Bubbling spray, a sea gulls call

Before the captain calls out your arrival

Along with a sea man’s prayer for your survival

At last you’ve reached that ever green grass

And you watch as the morning sea turns to silver glass

A whisper of welcome tickles your ear

Yet you smile without a hint of fear

Your heart swells as familiar hands grasp your own

Young and gentle, no longer alone

Yearning deep within at peace at last

Crystal white smile speaking too fast

Chuckling laughter spills out the well

Caring eyes with many secrets to tell

Counting the hours, all the time spent

I whimper and sniffle but know to relent

Inside I know goodbye is not forever

If love bonded, no death could sever.


End file.
